Pastel de Fresas
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: La vida es como un pastel de fresas... Si el pastel está bien hecho, las fresas están bien distribuidas y cada bocado es un placer. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo! One-Shot IchiRuki en honor al Shinigami Naranja.


Muchas gracias a todas las personas que pasaron a leer mi Viñeta "**Encendedores vrs Extinguidores**", que hice para conmemorar mi natalicio y de paso satisfacer a las y los fanáticos el IchiRuki. Así también mi agradecimiento a quienes la agregaron a sus Favoritos.

Para el día de hoy, les traigo un One-Shot para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro impulsivo Shinigami Cabezota Anaranjado, el adorable Kurosaki Ichigo.

Espero que la lectura de esta ficción sea de su agrado. De paso también les pido que lo comenten.

**Aclaración:** Perdonen si alguna parte -o partes- resultan OoC, pero todo es en aras de la historia. Además, para esta ficción, Ichigo y compañía ya están un poquitín creciditos y no siempre se comportarán como críos malcriados -a excepción de mi querido Isshin, quien no tiene remedio-. Sin más y en espera de no ofender a alguien, a leer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pastel de Fresas**

Aquella tarde, mientras vagaba por toda su habitación tratando de calcular cuánto le costaría una nueva guitarra así como los últimos libros que necesitaría para su carrera de medicina, un murmullo de alegres voces atrajo a Ichigo hacia la cocina. Allí encontró a Yuzu dando a Rukia lecciones de arte culinario, ya que al parecer; la nueva cocinera de la Mansión Kuchiki, no era muy hábil para los postres, y la Pelinegra, deseosa de complacer el paladar de su hermano Byakuya -y a veces el de otras personas-, le pidió a la menor de los Kurosaki ciertas lecciones particulares. Demás está decir que Yuzu tiene un genio especial para la cocina.

-No entres ahora, Ichi-Nii; estamos muy ocupadas -gritó Yuzu al ver a su hermano.

-No sabía qué estabas aquí. No he visto a Rukia desde la mañana y ahora me la encuentro acá. Además Karin ha salido; por eso bajé para ver si había alguien más en casa o si podía hacer algo -respondió el Pelinaranja, quedándose en la puerta.

El muchacho en ese momento necesitaba que alguien le hiciera olvidar sus preocupaciones monetarias y académicas aunque fuera por un rato. Y es que sus labores de shinigami, empleado de la clínica de su padre, estudiante universitario y simple humano lo mantenían muy ocupado, tanto así que a veces olvidaba ciertas cosas... Como dormir bien, comer regularmente o celebrar ciertas ocasiones. Rukia lo sabía -esto y mucho más- y estaba segura de que su compañía no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

-No se dará cuenta de lo que pretendemos, Yuzu-Chan -susurró Rukia.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro, es tan idiota…

-Ichi-Nii, entra si quieres y bate esta masa; necesita una mano fuerte y las mías están cansadas. Ponte este delantal para no ensuciarte, siéntate y toma las cosas con calma -le dijo la Castaña, dándole un mandil blanco decorado con patos.

-Si mal no recuerdo, siempre me gustaba ayudar a mamá a preparar las tortas -expresó Ichigo, dejando que Rukia le asegurara el delantal, le pusiera un tazón en las manos y le instalara cerca de la mesa en la que Yuzu limpiaba fresas y ella estaba preparando las especias. Al parecer Ichigo estaba de "buen" humor.

-Lo haces muy bien, Ichigo. Aquí tienes una fresa -dijo Rukia, dándole una.

-Pon muchas. Me gusta el pastel de fresas, aunque si llevara chocolate sería mejor -observó él, batiendo la masa con gran energía.

-También llevará, no te preocupes. ¿O acaso no ves que lo está preparando la mejor cocinera del universo?

-¿Te refieres a Yuzu?

-¡Puff! -la aludida le dio un pisotón a su idolatrado hermano-. No seas tonto Ichi-Nii, se refiere a ella misma.

-¡Auch…! -contestó el adolorido aunque continuaba batiendo la masa-. Rukia, sé más clara la próxima vez…

-Constantemente hago y digo las cosas bien, como toda una Kuchiki, lo que pasa es que tú eres un imbécil. Siempre pon atención a los detalles para no verte sorprendido en situaciones inesperadas o fortuitas, Kurosaki-Kun.

-¡Vaya! Eso pareció un sermón, extraño pero un sermón al fin y al cabo -dijo risueña la hermanita del chico.

-Esa es otra especialidad de Rukia, decir incoherencias que encierran una gran verdad, Yuzu. ¿No tienes otro por ahí, Enana? -dijo él aún resentido, no de las palabras de su amiga, sino del pisotón propinado por su hermana.

-Aquí va. La vida es como un pastel de fresas. En algunos, las fresas están todas arriba y las comemos con gran alegría hasta que descubrimos de pronto que ya no quedan. En otros, las fresas se van al fondo y las buscamos en vano, y a menudo las encontramos cuando ya es demasiado tarde para tomarles el gusto. Pero en el pastel bien hecho, las fresas están bien distribuidas y cada bocado es un placer. Como somos nosotros los que hacemos el pastel, debemos tener cuidado al prepararlo siguiendo la mejor receta, cocinándolo en un horno bien regulado y por último, aderezarlo como se debe.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! -exclamó Ichigo complacido, olvidando las anteriores palabras dichas-. Es un sermón magnífico, Rukia.

-Gracias, "Kurosaki-Kun". Yuzu, trae la naranja -repuso Rukia, y comenzó a unir los ingredientes mientras Ichigo y Yuzu se quedaban observándola con gran interés.

-Muy bien Rukia-Chan, aprendes rápido. Ahora prepararé las natillas. Quizá Ichi-Nii quiera batir los huevos. El ejercicio le hará bien.

-Mucho muy bien. Pásamelos -dijo Ichigo, pero de pronto le habló en voz baja a su hermana-. ¿Por qué Rukia está haciendo estas cosas?

-¿Rukia-Chan? Dijo que quiere aprender repostería para sorprender a un gran hombre.

-Me imagino que debe ser el estirado de Byakuya.

-¿Byakuya?

-Ese es el nombre del hermano mayor de Rukia.

-¡Oh! -dijo Yuzu, volviendo a ver a Rukia quien se encontraba entretenida buscando huevos en un estante.

-Callémonos que ahí viene y no quiero que me pille hablando así de ella, sino creerá que me estoy quejando de sus "labores" -advirtió él.

Rukia volvió a verlos con las mejillas arreboladas y una canastilla con media docena de huevos. Ichigo la miró por sobre el hombro y se quedó extrañado y algo confuso por lo que le contó Yuzu. Y es que le dijo _"sorprender a un gran hombre" _pero no especificó quien y él solo supuso que se trataba de Byakuya… Cuando bien podría ser otro. Su expresión hizo que Rukia se sintiera un poco culpable, lo que quiso disimular poniéndose a moler nuez moscada con vigor, justificando así el color de sus mejillas. Yuzu -la conspiradora- seguía trabajando como si nada ocurriera. Rukia notó un cambio en la atmósfera; pero lo atribuyó a que el Pelinaranja estaba fatigado, de modo que lo despachó regalándole un poco de canela en rama.

-Por cierto, Ishida te trajo los libros y diagramas que le encargaste ayer. Ahora vete a descansar. Muchas gracias por tus servicios, aquí tienes tu paga -le dijo Rukia.

-Buena suerte para ustedes -contestó él, y se alejó masticando la canela con aire meditativo. Fue a buscar los libros, pero no los leyó, yendo en cambio a encerrarse en su cuarto rematado con el número 15 para cavilar a sus anchas.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**15 de Julio, 9:00 a.m.**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ichi-Nii!

Sobre la mesa del comedor había regalos de todos los miembros de la familia. Una caja tamaño familiar por parte de Isshin, una mediana por parte de Yuzu y una pequeña por parte de Karin.

El muchacho sonrió aunque tenía el ceño fruncido. Y es que -al parecer- faltaba algo, o más bien alguien.

-Muchas gracias hermanas.

-I-CHI-GO… Abre el mío, estoy seguro que te encantará… -y diciendo eso, el padre comenzó a abrir la caja. Se trataba de una muñeca inflable con un ENORME parecido a Rukia (cortesía de la Tienda Urahara).

-¡VIEJO ENFERMO…! -y el Pelinaranja le clavó un cuchillo para desinflar -y de paso destruir- al clon de la "tercera hija".

-Pero hijito, sería genial si tú y Rukia-Chan…

-¡No lo digas!

-Simplemente haz lo que yo, Ichi-Nii. Ignóralo -dijo Karin al ver a su padre en el suelo, después de ser pateado por el primogénito.

-Tienes razón, no debo dejar que esta _menudencia_ malogre mi día. Por cierto -dijo él dudando de formular una pregunta-, ¿sabe alguien si…?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo!

-¿Rukia?

-¿Quién más podría ser, tarado? -y la interrogante que estuvo a punto de hacer quedó anulada puesto que ahí estaba la persona por quien iba a indagar y de paso perder su dignidad.

Rukia se había presentado justo en ese momento, y cuando se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, apareció otro regalo que, aunque no era de naturaleza sentimental, impresionó a Ichigo más que todos los otros. Abrió el paquete que Rukia le extendió y vió que era un suculento pastel de fresas y chocolate con un ramillete de flores de cerezo en la parte superior y una inscripción como la de años atrás.

-Nombre, edad y fecha, como en una bonita lápida sepulcral -comentó Yuzu con gran candor.

-¿Quién lo hizo? -preguntó el muchacho, observando el regalo con gran satisfacción.

-No sabía qué regalarte, pues tienes todo lo que necesita un "hombre de verdad" -según palabras de Renji-, y estuve desesperada hasta que recordé que una vez me contaste que tu madre, Masaki, te hacía siempre un pastel de éstos. También me dijiste que no cumplirías bien los años sin él. Por eso traté de hacerte uno igual. Espero que te guste si bien sé que hace años que no comes uno de este tipo y quizá no tenga la calidad de antaño.

-Eso es irrelevante ahora. Muchas gracias -fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo sonriendo a la joven. Pero como siempre, Rukia comprendió en el silencio de su amigo, que su regalo le había complacido más que cualquier otra cosa que podría haberle dado.

-Tiene que estar bueno porque lo batiste tú mismo, Ichi-Nii -declaró Yuzu-. ¡Qué risa verte trabajar tanto sin adivinar para quién era el pastel! Temblé cada vez que abrías la boca, por temor de que hicieras alguna pregunta al respecto. Por eso fue que Rukia-Chan dijo aquel "sermón" y yo seguí hablándote cuando ella se distrajo con los huevos.

-¡Qué tonto fui! Me había olvidado de este día -repuso él, adivinando ya quien era _"aquel hombre"_ al que Rukia quería impresionar.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad -dijo con semblante grave la Shinigami-, el que seas un completo tonto.

-Bueno, vamos a cortarlo. Ya no tengo ganas de comer otra cosa. Y ni creas que con eso me arruinarás el apetito, Enana tramposa.

-Ya lo sé -le contestó ella sonriendo.

Tomó Rukia un cuchillo que trajo Yuzu (sería una profanación usar el que se utilizó para destruir a la muñeca inflable, XD) y cortó las rebanadas con gran cuidado y colocando una más grande que las demás en uno de los platos de porcelana de la difunta Masaki, agregó las flores de cerezo y se la entregó a Ichigo.

Se animó el rostro del Pelinaranja al tomar su porción, y después de un examen que divirtió a todos -principalmente a Isshin, quien para sorpresa de todos, luego de las patadas se mantuvo quieto-, levantó la vista, diciendo con gran alivio:

-Hay fresas por todas partes, además de chocolate. Me alegro de haber ayudado, pero Rukia merece llevarse las palmas y ella debe lucir el ramillete-. Y volviéndose hacia ella (quien se encontraba sentada a su lado), le puso unas flores en el cabello con más galantería que buen gusto, ya que varios mechones azabaches se enredaron en el proceso, las hojas le hicieron cosquillas en una oreja y las flores quedaron al revés. Karin y Yuzu se rieron ante la falta de habilidad de su hermano.

Así continuaron disfrutando aquel ameno momento y, minutos después, los demás comensales se retiraron del comedor, al terminar de deleitarse con su parte de pastel. Yuzu salió de compras, Karin a su entrenamiento de fútbol y su padre a la clínica, quedando completamente sola nuestra pareja favorita. Ichigo rompió el agradable silencio.

-Bueno... No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. -El Pelinaranja le ofreció la mano con una mirada que a ella le pareció demasiado agradecida para lo poco que había hecho. Cuando le dió la mano y le miró a los ojos, Ichigo pareció perder un poco la cabeza a causa de la gratitud, pues, sin el menor aviso, se inclinó y la besó, cosa que sobresaltó grandemente a la joven. Él se recobró de inmediato y se apartó con una disculpa algo incoherente.

-Perdona. No pude evitarlo. Además del pastel, mi madre siempre me dejaba que la besara el día de mi cumpleaños.

-No, no importa… -contestó ella un poco nerviosa-. De todas maneras es tu convite y hoy tendrás lo que deseas.

-¡¿Eh? ¿No estás molesta?

-Uhm… Tómalo como un complemento del pastel.

-Gracias Rukia…

-No -dijo ella entrelazando sus dedos con los del Pelinaranja-, gracias a ti por saborear mi pastel.

-…

-Ichigo.

-¿Sí?

-… -Y ahora fue ella quien lo besó-. Para que luego no digas que mi regalo fue insuficiente… -ambos sonrieron y dieron un último bocado a su porción de pastel.

-Jamás Rukia, jamás… _Ya verás que para la próxima, seré yo quien te obsequie de gran manera…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** ¿Qué puedo decirles amables usuarios de FF? Tal vez no sea el mejor relato del mundo -lo admito- pero lo escribí pensando en la celebración del cumpleaños de Ichigo y de paso entremezclar a todos los miembros de la familia Kurosaki. ¿Vieron por ahí las palabras referentes a Masaki, palabras que dijo Rukia? Siempre he pensado que ella hacía algo especial para conmemorar el nacimiento de su hijo mayor.

Espero que les haya agradado y que, al igual que mi historia anterior, la comenten. Me llenará de satisfacción saber que la ficción les pareció. No olviden dar click al enlace bajo esta nueva frase que traigo.

"_El mundo no solo gira, sino que cuando lo toca la luz del sol y la luna, éste se vuelve algo totalmente diferente…"_

Kurosaki Ichigo - Bleach Episodio 109, Minuto 15:45.

Nuevamente, ¿ven que el IchiRuki es real? Y ahora no lo dije yo ni Orihime…


End file.
